Nintendo World's Clash:Chapter One
by akami-samurai
Summary: Chapter one of my series!


**Nintendo Worlds Clash**  
Chapter 1

  
  
The crash made the whole planet shake! The Great Fox crew were worried about Mushroom Kingdom, because it was right where the first planet hit. Slippy tried to contact Mario.

Slippy:Hey Mario! Mario, can you hear me? Please answer. This is Slippy on the Great Fox. Is everything ok?

There was a moment of silence. Then Mario's voice could be herd in the ship. They could barely understand what he was saying, because of the static.

Mario:Everything is fine exept for this stupid, cheap, radio I'm talking through. You may need to contact the other smashers though.

Slippy:Ok Mario. I'll hop to it! Slippy over and out.

He ended the transmition. Slippy turned to the rest of the crew.

Fox:I think we should try D.K. first. I think Kongo Jungle is where the second planet crashed.

Rob:I'll try and fined out what the other planets are called.

Falco:I'll, uh...take a nap!

Fox:Falco, you already had a three hour nap! But if it's beauty rest, then you do need alot.

Falco ignored Fox, and went to sleep. So did Peppy. Rob went to the control pannel, and made a map of their universe come up. Slippy went to the radio, and tried to contact D.K.

Slippy:D.K., can you hear me? This is Slippy on the Great Fox. Please answer. I think we need to get closer to Nintendo Planet.

Fox: I'm on it!

Fox ran to the cockpit, and jumped in the seat. He hadn't actualy drove the Great Fox in a while. He still knew how, ofcourse. They started going towards Nintendo Planet. When Fox started the ship up, Falco fell off the chair. Fox meant to do that. Slippy's voice came into the cockpit.

Slippy:Ok Fox. Now just slowly go towards the planet, and try not to run into any of the other ones. Please don't run into the other ones.

Fox:Nothin' to worry about Slippy. I've been flying the Great Fox as long as I can remember.

Slippy:But Fox. You can barely remember yesterday!

Fox:Shut up! You're breaking my concentration.

Slippy:Whatever you say Fox. Whatever you say...

The Great Fox slowly approached Nintendo Planet. Luckily they didn't run into any of the other planets. As soon as they got close enough, Fox stopped the ship. Slippy tried contacting D.K. again.

Slippy:D.K., can you hear me? This is Slippy on the Great Fox. Is everything ok?

D.K.:Everything is a ok down here. Why are you askin'?

Slippy:Mario told us to make sure everyone is ok, because of the crash.

D.K.:You should try Icicle Mountain. I think the acid from Brinstar reached it, cause' it's melting!

Slippy:Ok D.K. Slippy over and out.

Rob:I've found out what the other planets are called.

Slippy:Ok. What are the other planets called?

Rob:The first on that crashed is Disney World, the second one is Manga Planet, the third is Anime Planet. Anime Planet is very dangerous.

Slippy:Then we'll contact whoever crashed there next. Right now we need to contact the Ice Climbers.

Slippy's voice came into the cockpit again.

Slippy:Hey Fox. You can come back in the control room now.

Fox:Ok Slippy. I'll be right there.

Fox arrived in the room just as Slippy contacted the Ice Climbers.

Slippy:Nana or Popo, can you here me? This is Slippy on the Great Fox. Is everything ok?

Nana:No we're not ok!!! Our mountain is melting! We're trying to stop it, and Samus is helping.

Popo:We need more help!

Peppy:I'll go!

Fox:I thought you were asleep.

Peppy:I was, but now I'm up. I'll go help the Ice Climbers.

Fox:Ok, but how?

Peppy:I invented an ice beam.

Fox:Oh, ok.

Peppy:Bye guys! I'll be back in a bit.

Peppy quickly went to the ship hold where their Arwings are held. The crew watched Peppy go to Icicle Mountain to help the Ice Climbers.

Slippy:Ok. Now we need to contact whoever crashed into Anime Planet.

Fox:Oh no! Anime Planet crashed where Hyrule is!

Slippy:I'll contact Zelda right away!

Slippy went back to the radio, and tried to contact Zelda. As soon as he tried to, there was static.

Slippy:We're gonna have to go in ourselves.

Falco:All right! Some action!

Fox:When did you wake up?

Falco:Just now!

Fox:It's a good thing you woke up. You were starting to druel all over the place.

Falco:Errr...

Slippy:C'mon guys! We need to get in Arwings to help Hyrule. Rob, would ya watch the ship while we're gone?

Rob:Yes.

Fox:Let's go.

They all went to the ship hold, and got in their Arwings. They headed towards Hyrule.

  
  
To be continued... Note:If this one seems short its only my first one. Don't worry. My stories will get longer, and more exciting. Some of the stuff is non SSBM though. 


End file.
